Cappers of the type shown in WO 2006/087088 A are, in practice, configured such that, for vertically adjusting the upper part, a separate drive motor is mounted, e.g. a gear motor which adjusts the upper part via a spindle and which, making use of a Balluff sensor, determines the desired height of the upper part. To this end, the gear motor is arranged in the area of the upper part or below a table plate from which the adjusting spindle extends upwards, e.g. through a main bearing shaft. In the case of these known height adjustment means, the additional drive motor entails a substantial expenditure. In addition, the height adjustment range is disadvantageously limited, and an indirect height adjustment via a sensor is necessary. The height adjustment cannot be automated and requires a substantial amount of installation space. Furthermore, the known height adjustment is difficult to realize when operating media, such as liquids, electric current and pressurized air, are used in the upper part. Electric current supplied through control lines is required for driving servo motors, whereas pneumatic control units are required for gripping heads and the like. Modern cappers making use of a servo motor as a capper drive motor do not offer lower installation space, an that it is not possible to provide a bottom-type drive motor used for height adjustment and provided with the passage through a main bearing shaft, which is required for the spindle.